Security threats stemming from containers is an area where technology can aid in preventing or thwarting security breaches. As one example, international shipping containers carrying goods into a country may be tampered with or contain unauthorized or harmful material. Vulnerability to tampering is a shortcoming in conventional container security devices.
Current container security technologies do not fully address the full array of shipping container security concerns. These concerns include harsh environmental conditions, extreme operating conditions, and high false-alarm rates.
As a result there is a need for improved container status monitoring systems and methods. Improved systems and methods that can provide reliable container monitoring without reduction of or intrusion into cargo space are also needed. It is to the provision of such systems and methods that embodiments of the present invention are directed.